


Uncomfortably Familiar

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Jev looking at an all too familiar scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortably Familiar

Dan was pacing in their living room, phone pressed to his ear as he waits for the other person to pick up. Jev was sat on the couch looking at Dan as he paces around the place. "He's not picking up." Dan says as he puts down his phone. "Last I heard, Carlos isn't home in London." Jev says with a shrug.

The news of the swap finally broke out to the rest of the world. Dan was trying his best to dodge the questions but he couldn't dodge the responsibility he had with the three younger men that's in the controversy with him. "Should we try calling Dany?" Jev asks with a worried look on his face. Contrary to popular belief, there was never any bad blood between the Frenchman and the Russian when Jev was looked over for the Red Bull seat when Sebastian left. They've know each other for too long to hold a grudge.

"I doubt he'll pick up. Maybe I should just call Kevin and ask him how Dany's holding up." Dan says as he takes a seat next to Jev. "I think that's a good idea." Jev nods in agreement as he rest his head on Dan's shoulder. Jev remembers Dany and Carlos when he first met them, Dany still growing into his lanky limbs and Carlos with his warm smile that never seemed to go away, they were just kids back then. It was hard to believe that at some point it was him and Dan that were in their place. 

"This is such a mess, mate. I don't think I'll be able to handle it if this was what happened to us and they're just kids Jev, kids." Dan shakes his head in disbelief. It was fate much worse than being fired and Dan couldn't shake the niggling feeling that he played a hand in Dany's fate. "It didn't, that was years ago, Daniel. I'm still here and I'll never leave you." Jev says as he tilts Dan's face so that they were looking at each other as the Frenchman strokes the side of Dan's face. 

"I'm sorry." Daniel says as he looks away from Jev's eyes. "Hey, non. Dan, don't be sorry. I'm more proud of you now than I was before and I'll always be proud of you." Jev continues to reassure him. "I don't think I would have handled this situation without anyone guiding me through it." Dan says. "Well they're lucky to have us then. We didn't have anyone when we were in their place." Jev says with a chuckle. "We had each other." Dan says before he leans up to kiss Jev.


End file.
